


the next right thing

by maybemochas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 200-500 words, 500 Words Challenge, Aftermath, Gen, hmmm not much to tag for this tbh, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemochas/pseuds/maybemochas
Summary: Leonie had barely slept. She knew how reliable a source Shamir was, but funds were dangerously low.Her heart told her to do the right thing, hell maybe even take out the client. Jeralt would’ve. But could she really afford to?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	the next right thing

**Author's Note:**

> Leonie assumed leadership of the mercenaries formerly led by Jeralt. One day, she was hired to protect a noble who had been warned of a bandit attack. The warning note listed all of the noble's foul deeds, and was signed with the image of a spider, which Leonie recognized. Just as she suspected, the one who came on the appointed day was none other than Shamir. Leonie was happy to break her contract on this occasion, and even offered Shamir a position in her company. The result was the most famous mercenary group ever to exist in Fódlan. It is said that their flag bore the image of a spider, and...another vaguely arachnid creature.

Leonie had barely slept. She knew how reliable a source Shamir was, but funds were dangerously low.

Her heart told her to do the right thing, hell maybe even take out the client. Jeralt would’ve. But could she really afford to? 

Leonie had always been one to make the best out of the worst situation. Every worn down cloth still had a use and every leaf unturned had potential. Even so, as she walked through the forest that had only begun to stir with the rising early morning sun, she hesitated.

“That worried look doesn’t suit you.”

Leonie’s eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder. If Shamir hadn’t given away her position, there’s no way Leonie would have noticed her perched in a nearby pine tree.

Shamir dropped down without a sound, briefly smiling at seeing an old friend before getting down to business, “Have you made your decision?”

“I have,” Leonie sighed reluctantly. The truth was she had made her choice the moment she finished reading the letter. It just wasn’t an easy one.

“Morals can be a pain,” Shamir hummed as she leaned against the tree behind her. “But you’ve never been the type to ignore them.”

“That’s true,” Leonie agreed. “But I’ve still gotta figure out what I’m going to do about keeping us alive til the next job. We’re cutting it too close as is.”

“I mean, just because you’re cutting the contract doesn’t mean you can’t still take out the bandits,” Shamir pointed out.

“Also… true,” Leonie nodded, biting her lip as a plan had already begun to form in her head. 

This was totally possible, why hadn’t Leonie figured it out sooner? It was so simple! The redhead grinned as her spirits lifted and the fire returned to her eye. “Thanks Shamir, you’re the best!”

The mercenary shrugged, “Happy to help. I just figured you wouldn’t have taken the job if you knew the truth and I was passing by the area anyway. I’m glad me stopping by helped."

“It really did,” Leonie nodded. “I should go tell the others.”

It only took one step in the direction of camp for Leonie to pause and turn back with a grin on her face. “Hey, you should come with us! Even if we cut the contract there’s sure to be a bounty on these guys by now. Plus it’s been way too long since I had one of the best sharpshooters in Fódlan watching my back.”

“I might as well,” Shamir hummed after a moment of thought. “It’s been a while since I’ve traveled with a party. Might do me some good.”

Leonie laughed as she looped her arm around Shamir’s and led her to the camp. “Well alright then! I can’t wait for you to see how much stronger Raphael has gotten. Oh! And about that spider thing you’ve got going on. What do you think of putting it on a flag?”

_And thus the most famous mercenary group in Fódlan was born._

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so ive been peeking my head in the felannie server a bit more lately and theyve been doing drabble challenges so i figured id take a shot at it! everyone there is so sweet and to be honest the challenge was a lot of fun.
> 
> The challenge was to take any platonic or ambiguous paired ending from the game, from any route and write something about it. No more than 200-500 words.


End file.
